iValentine
by pickaxe881978
Summary: This is the next in a line of holiday based stories. It's the first Valentine's Day since Sam became pregnant with their first child.


A/N: Well, I decided to write at least one more in this holiday theme I started. Since I started with Christmas and then did New Year's, well, everyone should know which holiday is next (not to mention the title being a dead giveaway). As always, I hope you enjoy it, and any constructive criticism is welcome.

Driving through the rain, Samantha Benson was finally on her way home after a somewhat rough day but was looking forward to relaxing on the couch when she arrived home. The day had been tiring in and of its self, but being pregnant, and now driving through the rain made her more tired. Sam, thankfully did not work far from home, but on a day like today, the drive felt more like an hour than the ten minutes that it really was. Pulling into their driveway, Sam was surprised to see that Freddie was already home, he hadn't said anything about getting home early had he? Sam grabbed her bag and made her way into the house.

As soon as Sam opened the door, she was welcomed with the aroma of ham baking, thank god she hadn't developed an aversion to the smell or taste of any meat. So this is why Freddie was home early, he was going to surprise her with one of if not her absolute favorite foods. Sam smiled, "that man never ceases to amaze me," she said to herself, making her way toward the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Sam found another surprise waiting for her in the form of a bouquet of roses and a humongous box of chocolates. "Freddie, what is all this," she asked as she crossed the kitchen. Freddie turned around just as Sam reached him, "what does it look like," he asked before pulling Sam in for a welcome home kiss. After they separated, Sam looked around again, "it appears that you were trying to surprise me, which you did, by the way, but what is all of this for," she asked.

Freddie gave her an odd look, "did you forget what day it is?" Sam thought for a minute, "it's not my birthday, your birthday, or our anniversary," she stopped a moment as another option came to mind, "did you get another promotion," she asked excitedly. Freddie couldn't help but chuckle, "no, I didn't get another promotion, but I certainly hope that you'll be just as excited for the actual reason." Sam tried to think about the possible cause for the surprise, but she was too worn out, "You know, as much as I hate to say this, I have no idea." Freddie knew this was not the norm for Sam, "bad day," he asked. Sam nodded, "holy chiz yeah, there were four people out sick, so that left Connie and me to handle the work of six people. Needless to say, I was ready to get out of there."

Freddie felt bad for Sam, not that he would say that out loud since Sam hated showing any kind of weakness, even though when it was just the two of them, she didn't seem as guarded. Wrapping his arms around Sam, Freddie whispered into her ear, "hopefully this will help," he said before stepping away to grab something from the kitchen desk. Freddie turned around to find that Sam had followed him over, "Happy Valentine's Day Sam," he said as he handed her the card with a flourish. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh Freddie," she said, taking the envelope, "but I completely forgot about Valentine's Day," she said before a realization hit her, "I don't have anything for you," she said, her smile quickly disappearing.

Freddie took quick notice of this, "Hey, hey," he said as he tilted her head with his right hand and placed his left on her ever so slight baby bump, "all I need for Valentine's Day, or any day for that fact is right here in front of me." Sam's smile returned, damn he knows just what to say, she thought to herself. "Thanks, babe," she said, leaning up to kiss him, "what did I do to deserve you," she asked. Freddie looked at her, lovingly, "you waited," he answered. Sam was slightly confused by his answer, "what do you mean?" Freddie smiled, "you waited for me to come to my senses and realize what my feelings for you were. If you hadn't waited for me to stop being an idiot and come to realize that I loved you, then I wouldn't be standing here, with the woman I love, and getting ready to start a family." Sam was beginning to tear up, "so it should really be me asking what I did to deserve you."

Sam couldn't stop herself from crying, "damn these hormones," she said, wiping the tears that had run down her cheeks, "you're still cheesy though," she said, drawing a laugh from both of them. "Yea, I know," he said, pulling her close to him, "but that's why you love me," he said, kissing her forehead. "I guess," Sam replied jokingly as she pulled herself away. "Well, I don't know about you, but momma's starving, what'd you make for dinner?" Freddie pulled out a rather large ham from the top oven and set it on the stove before removing a pan of bacon mac and cheese, mashed potatoes with bacon and cheese in them, and a cookie sheet full of Sam's favorite rolls from O'Larrys. Watching Sam's face light up was one of Freddie's favorite things, though he enjoyed it more when it happened when it was him causing her to light up and not the food, hell he'd take anything that made her happy.


End file.
